Nothing Like You and I
by tastefullyqueer
Summary: This story is a compilation of my current favorite songs. Since Chuck vs. Mom doesn't have Charah Walkertowski yet, I have made this!
1. I Swear That She's The One

_It started out when I met this girl_  
_She threw me down on this spinning world_  
_I'm over my head, yeah it could have been_  
_But I'm a bird with broken wings,_  
_She's a song I love to sing_  
_Come curl up to me, we'll let our bodies test their chemistry_

It all started the day I met Sarah Walker. I never imagined in a million years that as beautiful and as unbelievable as she came up to me, that she was a secret agent, and for the CIA no less. But somehow I knew that it would be possible that she will be the girl that I would love—a love greater than that of Jill. Life with Sarah Walker has been an assortment of different flavors…followed shortly by a heart-stopping roller coaster ride. I had my heart broken, crushed and stomped on but somewhere along the roller coaster, she mended it and took a part of it.

_She's got blue eyes and a smile like the sun_  
_And then she cries "I think I'm done"_

_But then I swear that she's the one  
I swear that she's the one  
That I'm falling for_

When she saved me from my 5-year stupor and gave me thrill to my otherwise redundant life, that's when I knew. I'm in love with Sarah Walker.

_Love's a tree growing in your heart  
Better look out when the roots start  
I'm the bloom that began such a long time ago  
Now I'm waking up to the sounds of the birds  
Whose shadows race me up her street,  
And though my feet may never catch a flying thing  
Well I am damn sure of it;  
I could catch you  
I would never let you fall  
Eyes to the sun and then she cries  
"I think I'm done"  
_

No matter what she does, she always makes me fall in love in her. She knows it. I know it. Casey and even Beckman know. I don't have to say it; it's evident in the way I act around her. I realize that I've been in love with her pretty much since the beginning. True, I might not be much of a spy or a man, but I'll forever be the person she can count on to catch her when she falls. I'll take care of you even if you don't want to be taken care of.

_But then I swear that she's the one  
I swear that she's the one  
That I'm falling for  
_

I fell in love with her coz she's strong and because she saves me. I love her for being strong for both of us and even if she doesn't show it, she cares for me a lot, even if I'm the only one who knows.

_Where your feet meet your legs  
Where your heart meets your head  
There is a sound that echoes out supersonically  
Do you think that we're all doomed the children  
Of the oil bloom  
Change the subject, put a flower in your hair  
The world, it spins, but we go nowhere  
_

The world may change. Hell may freeze over. We're still stuck in the same rut. Chuck and Sarah. Asset and Handler. One day, everything's gonna change and then we'll be together. Inseparable.

_She's got blue eyes, a smile like the sun  
And then she cries  
"I think I'm done"  
I swear that she's the one  
I swear that she's the one_

She's got the prettiest pair of ocean blue eyes I have ever laid eyes on. And I'd to think of the pair as my own mood rings. But her smile, her smile could light up my whole world. All I need is her smile to get me through the day. I know that when she smiles it isn't a lie, even if everything else is. Her smile isn't. I swear that she's the one I'm falling for.


	2. Tongue Tied

Disclaimer: So this song is entitled Tongue Tied by Faber Drive. Listen to it when you get a chance. Trust me, It's awesome

_Bright cold silver moon_  
_Tonight alone in my room_  
_You were here just yesterday_

Here I am, lying down in my hotel room bed, thinking about him. Him. The reason for my new smiles. The reason for my sudden outbursts of emotion. Isn't it ironic? I have been trained to steel myself and to not show emotions by the best but I wonder how they will react when they find out their lessons weren't that foolproof. That the weakness is a certain shy, well-meaning, and adorably handsome nerd. The person who never fails to make me laugh and at the same time makes me want to pull my hair out.

_Slight turn of the head  
Eyes down when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like something's just aren't the same  
What could I say?_

Turning on my side, I remembered a conversation that happened only a few hours ago. It was a conversation I couldn't forget. It happened in this room and I can still hear his voice echoing in the walls…

"…I'm tired Sarah. I'm tired of this double life. I'm tired of lying to Ellie. I can see her hurting…"

"..I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for you. I just want to know, do you care for me? Even just a little bit?"

I stared at Chuck. My mind was screaming Yes! But my agent side was controlling it so I was stuck. I was hoping he could see the love that I know is shining through my eyes. They were telling him to wait till I am ready. Ready to give it all up for him.

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_  
_Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit_  
_And every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
_I'll need a little good luck to get me by_

_I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time  
_

Sighing. I was about to tell him. I was this close to telling him. But then his stupid damned phone rang. I ignored his babbling about the reason why he was leaving, 3 words only occupied my mind. I love you. I love you. So intent was I on my thoughts that I was surprised to hear the door close. Looking at the door, I whispered to my room, " I love you." Too bad he wasn't there to hear it.

_I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away  
(I wonder just where you are)  
Was it something I said?  
Or something I never did?  
Or was I always in the way?  
Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?  
_  
Giving up on the prospect of sleep, I stood up and walked to the window. I looked at the Burbank night sky. It's so pretty. I know that Chuck is looking at the same night sky right now and maybe, just maybe, he is thinking of me. A few hours without you and I miss you already. Damn you and your stupid lovable self.

_I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by  
I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet  
Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good luck to get me by this time  
_  
Everytime I think of you, I say those three words out loud. To myself, convincing myself that by practicing saying it out loud I might finally be able to say it to your face. Looking up, "I love you." Smiling to myself because of how good it felt, I say it a little louder…"I love you!" Smiling hugely, I shouted: " I love you Chuck Bartowski! And I can't wait for you to hear it!"

_I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
Again  
_  
I am aware that if I tell you my feelings you will be so happy but there might be some people who wouldn't be as happy. General Beckman. Somehow, I know that she is aware of my very compromised state. I know that we will be in a lot of trouble if I voice out those feelings. I just hope you are ready Chuck Bartowski because from now on. I'm gonna be fighting for us. I don't care about General Beckman, Fulcrum, and The Ring. All I need is you. And I say bring it on.

_I need a little more help than a little bit_  
_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_  
_Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied_  
_I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

Wait for me Chuck. Wait for me. Smiling as I finally arranged my thoughts in place, I slipped back in bed and drifted of to dreamland with thoughts of my future with a certain curly haired nerd with his heart-stopping grin.

NB:

titsiebabes, thank you for your dedication of your first bite of siomai, first strip of noodle and first tabo of water and for that I dedicate this story to you. Hahaha! I dedicate my first letter to you! Hahaha!

Salvy, I hope you like this! Imagine! 2 chapters in one day! Awesome!

LittleBloodyJ/Jenna, I hope you are reading this.


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer: This song is entitled " I Must Be Dreaming" by The Maine. Errors and corny lines, however, they're mine.**

_She thinks I'm crazy._  
_Judging by the faces that she's making._  
_And I think she's pretty._  
_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

Chuck did it again. He risked his life again in a foolhardy attempt to save Casey and Sarah's life. Sarah was infuriated, to say the least, she had been yelling at him throughout the ride home. In an angry tone she asked:

"Why'd you leave the car Chuck?"

Chuck had the decency to look abashed yet he still stood his ground. "Because you were in danger. I can't let you get hurt when I have the ability to stop it." He saw her face change from mad to touched then appreciative. Chuck looked at her face that was now adorned with different cuts and bruises because of the mission but he didn't fail to recognize her beauty. As a matter of fact, she is the most amazing person he knows. Aside from Ellie, that is. She is strong, funny, understanding, laughs at all his jokes—stupid or otherwise and she had been his pillar of support since the beginning of this crazy ride he now called his life.

_And she calls me sweetheart._  
_I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark._  
_And she watches the sun._  
_But she's the only one I have my eyes on._

We arrived at El Casa De Bartowski for another double date with the Awesomes. Sarah looked magnificent—granted it took 20 minutes for her to put on her make-up in order to cover up her cuts, but magnificent, nonetheless. Once we were inside, we were on full on cover mode. Although as time passes, we slip from cover to real. We had a pleasant dinner paired with great conversation. I knew she was getting to leave when she started to get up and was already walking to her coat and said, "Chuck, sweetheart, I think it's about time for me to go…walk me out?" Nodding to Ellie and Awesome, I helped her with her coat and started a conversation, "So, had a nice time?" She smiled. "Always Chuck. Always." We avoided the conversation about the earlier mission and walked the rest of the way silently. We reached her Porsche and said our goodnights awkwardly. Somehow, I knew that the conversation was saved for another time. Later that night (well, early morning) I heard my phone go off and I wasn't at al surprised when it was Sarah but her text caught me off guard.

"Meet me at the beach in 10."

I changed into a dark shirt, a pair of jeans and my trusty converses hurriedly. When I arrived at the beach, lo and behold, she was already there—sitting in the same position she found me in the first day we met. I sat down and we watched the horizon, not talking. Surprisingly, we didn't need words to converse. We sat there side by side, waiting for the unknown but just like a magnet we ended up with Sarah snuggling into me. Just watching the sun. They say that seeing a sunrise is beautiful but I say that looking at Sarah watching the sunrise is even more beautiful.

_Tell me that you love me._  
_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._

Three words. Three words are all I need to hear for everything to be okay. Three words to reassure me that you would come to me whenever you need someone. Three words to assure yourself that there is someone out there who would hold out a limb to help you. I may not be much but I'll do anything in my power to help you-to ease your pain or to simply be there for you. But somehow knowing that you find it hard to express your emotions makes it okay, because you asked me to come here. Here with you-because you needed me. You depended on me. You trusted me. I must be dreaming.

_She moves in closer._  
_Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"_  
_And oh she's playing games now._  
_And I figured it out now that we're_  
_Now that we're closer._  
_Two kids, one love._  
_Who cares it we making it up._  
_Her voice is sweet sound._  
_Our clothes lay on the ground._  
_She moves in closer._  
_Whispers "I though I told ya"_

It has been a week after our little rendezvous at the beach and it had been great. Sarah seems to be a little more open to me. She kids around with me and incessantly flirts. Despite the fact that her new behavior leaves me befuddled, I'm still happy to be able to see a different side of her. Sometimes, I let my imagination wander to an alternate universe where we are a family, complete with kids, picket fence and a house—the perfect American Dream.

_Tell me that you love me._  
_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._

We're a far cry from having a real relationship but this little reassurances give me a ray of hope. That maybe, someday, we can be together. And it will be a dream come true.

_Remember the day when we started this._  
_And she made the shape of my heart with her hands._  
_We try to make some sense of it._  
_But she called me on the phone and said.._  
_Tell me that you love me._  
_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Go one and tell em that you love me_  
_And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)_  
_Are you thinking of me._  
_Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)_  
_She moves in closer._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._

We're at the beach again. Our beach meetings became a weekly thing but there was something about this meeting made me feel giddy. It all started when she sat closer to me. She never said anything but when she shaped my heart with my hand and looked up at me, I knew. I knew that she was telling me that she loved me. It was in her eyes—the fear and vulnerability I saw in those orbs and in the way she now acts towards me. She was less guarded and she gives these tidbits of information about her past and I couldn't be happier. And I'm showing her now that I know. I know that she loves me…and I love her too. And I will wait until she is ready. I'll be there.

I knew she got my message when she snuggled closer to me.

If you hated it, kindly kill me. This chapter was really hard to write even though I was the one to choose the songs. It's hard to put my words into ideas. Sorry.

To LittleBloodyJ, this is dedicated to you because I loved your review!I know,I'm that !

To Salvy, I had a hard time, I ran out of ideas. You know this because I have been moaning about this via twitter and fb and you were always there to be the moanee!


	4. You and Me

This song is entitled You and Me by The Dave Matthews Band. This chapter is dedicated to: **salvy-we love you and we'll miss you!wag mo kaming ipagpalit sa koala!ahahaha!; J—I told you I'm gonna dedicate the last 2 chapters to you.*evil laugh*; titsie—bunso,wala lang..palagi kasi tayong magkatext ; to all pinoychuckfans—mabuhay tayo mga siomai!; and to all my readers—thank you for reading this. I know there are a lot of better authors out there but you still read this so thanks.**

_Wanna pack your bags, Something small  
Take what you need and we disappear  
Without a trace we'll be gone, gone  
The moon and the stars can follow the car  
and then when we get to the ocean  
We gonna take a boat to the end of the world  
All the way to the end of the world_

It's moments like this that count most for Chuck and Sarah-moments where they just spend time together—away from everything messing up their lives. Tonight they're driving out to their beach in Sarah's Porsche and it gives Chuck a feeling of freedom with the wind rushing through his curly hair, he turn his attention to Sarah and just…turn his attention towards her. And his mind just wanders…what if they really ran away during that time with Roark? Where would they be right now? What would their cover be? Would he be a blonde? Would Sarah be a redhead or perhaps a brunette? So many questions but there was one thing absolute, he would never be without her. They could tell the world to go to hell because they're finally together. After everything and no matter where they go—they're together.

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough  
We're gonna teach them to fly  
You and me together, we could do anything, Baby  
You and me together yes, yes (x2)  
_

Then after a few years—after all the cloud has settled and no one was planning on killing them anymore, they would come back. They would face Beckman, Casey, and Ellie. And they will survive, they will surpass the obstacles, they would remain in their decision to stay together. Together—they can do anything.

_You and I, we're not tied to the ground  
Not falling but rising like rolling around  
Eyes closed above the rooftops  
Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars  
Our arms wide as the sky  
We gonna ride the blue all the way to the end of the world  
To the end of the world  
_

When they're together, Sarah feels like she's floating. Like she's free. As free as a bird, unrestricted as to where she can fly. That's how Chuck makes her feel. And it's awesome. She can go anywhere with Chuck, she's happy—happy as she can ever be, and she knows that. Living alone for almost all her life and living a lie, she had always been burdened with responsibilities and she was always watching her back, never relaxing, never breathing, and never quite living. Until she met Chuck—a breathe of fresh air, a drink of clean water, an echo of tranquility, it was like finding her own piece of heaven, Earth style.

_Oh, and when the kids are old enough  
We're gonna teach them to fly  
You and me together, we could do anything, Baby  
You and me together yes, yes_

Both of them have dreamed and daydreamed of the day when they are happily married, with a beautiful house and adorable little children. They would build a happy house filled with love and everyone was in it—especially Casey.

_We can always look back at what we did  
All these memories of you and me baby  
But right now it's you and me forever girl  
And you know we could do better than anything that we did  
You know that you and me, we could do anything  
_

Right at that moment, Chuck realized that it was time to stop being a coward and finally admit his feelings to her. He knew he loved her—heck the whole world knew it. He would just have to find a way to make her finally say it. An idea came to his mind and he smiled. Happy at his idea, he leaned back at the passenger seat, closed his eyes and smiled.

_You and me together, we could do anything, Baby  
You and me together yeah, yeah  
Two of us together, we could do anything, baby  
You and me together yeah, yeah  
Two of us together yeah, yeah  
Two of us together, we could do anything, baby_

She watched Chuck smile from her peripheral vision and it made her smile too. She knew she can't live without him. She knew she couldn't imagine a future without him and she knew it was time. It was time to fulfill the promise she made to herself the other night…to finally tell Chuck her real feelings. Her non-handler feelings and definitely not feelings from a friend. The only problem was how. She was never good at these kinds of stuff…she just hopes the perfect comes soon before she loses her chance. Strengthening her resolve, she drove faster to the beach and thought to herself, "Soon Chuck. Soon."


	5. 1,2,3,4 i Love You

**So okay, this is the last chapter of my songfic. The culmination of all my writer's block, corny quips, lousy ideas and unending bout with LittleBloodyJ (love yah J!) about LD. This song is entitled 1,2,3,4 (I Love You) by the Plain White T's. Here goes everything…and I'll be writing in Sarah's POV coz it's always Chuck, Chuck, Chuck. Sarah's turn!**

I arrived at La Casa De Bartowski on time—as promised to Chuck. I arrived there and wasn't surprised because I was warned of this development beforehand. Turning the ignition off, I got off my car and walked through the gates and I was shocked…no amused to see Jeffster! Standing on opposite ends of a made up stage holding guitars and illuminated by two spotlights focused on them and then I heard strumming and then Lester started counting…

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

Then a different voice popped out. Somehow I knew that voice, so familiar…_  
_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_

Chuck. It was Chuck's voice. I smiled. _  
_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you_

Then a third spotlight was turned on and it was focused on Chuck—rather his back but he carried on singing._  
_

_You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
_

Then he turned around and he looked me straight in the eye and help up his fingers in time with the song…

_There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
_

And at that he smiled at me. Warmly. Hugely. Cutely. I didn't know how to respond. I help a hand up at my mouth and laughed. He played his guitar again, swinging to the rhythm of the music and looking at me and smiling…

_There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
_

Whenever he reaches the last line he would always look me straight in the eye and I could feel it. He meant it. He was telling me he loved me. Oh how my heart jumped for joy. Little did I know, it wasn't over…

_Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
_

Then a fourth spotlight was turned on and I saw the Buymore staff in the background—each with a gardenia in their hand and they approached me one by one…

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
_

By the time everyone has given me a gardenia, my hands were so full and I was starting to get teary then Morgan appeared and he gave me a seat and took the flowers and put it in a vase. I couldn't help think he knew this would happen. "Damn you Chuck Bartowski." I thought with a smile.

_You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
_

Then a LCD Projector was spewing out pictures of us together. Smiling. Laughing. Eating. Snuggling on the couch. Talking with Ellie and Devon. Hanging out in the apartment. Random pictures and I knew where they got it. "Thank you Casey" I murmured to myself. And I wondered how many people had he convinced to join his little plan. I turned my attention to the slideshow and grinned at how the slide would count with the song…

_There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you)_

_I _

He pointed to himself…

_love _

…then he made a heart with his hand and put it directly above his heart

_you_

Then he pointed at me._  
_

_There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
_

Then I saw Morgan walking towards me and he gave me a stuff toy with the word "i" sewn in it.

_That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
_

Then Ellie appeared with another stuff toy with "Love" sewn in it. I hugged her and thanked her and I swore I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

_You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
_

Then finally Devon appeared holding a stuff toy behind him, approaching me he gave it to me in an "awesome" fashion together with a huge smile. And just as expected, the word "You" was sewn. My family was complete.

_There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
_

He then started walking to me and he went down the steps with the spotlight following him and I saw that the place was covered in petals—most especially the path he was trudging—towards me.

_There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4_

Then he stopped right in front of me and said to me the last few lines of the song…

_I love you  
(I love you) I love you._

By the end of his performance, I was bawling. I hugged him tightly and told him, "i Love You too."

**NB: And eeend. Hahahaha! If I remember correctly, the best way to write it was "i" because in loving someone else, you put yourself last. Then "Love" because love is important and lastly, "You" because when you're in love you put the person you love above everything else. Making Love and the person you love "You" more important than yourself. And I dedicate this chapter and the whole story to LittleBloodyJ—just for the heck of it, Salvy—this is my gift to you, you are my most loyal reader so Thank You!, pinoychuckfans—if you are reading this, you are all awesome friends (special mention to titsie because you were texting me the whole time I was writing this) and to all who read this, thanks! Agentchuckles out!**


End file.
